


家庭关系

by JasmineH



Category: dmc
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 16:50:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18237608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineH/pseuds/JasmineH
Summary: “我知道我弟弟是个自恋狂，”男人突然开口，尼禄很确定那不是但丁的声音。他举起手，捏住尼禄的下巴，“不过这次他的确做过头了。”





	家庭关系

**Author's Note:**

> 嘘，存档用的。目前尚未授权，而且作者自15年就再也没有出现过。为了以防万一，暂时不打上翻译的标签，也不打别的。原文地址在这里：https://archiveofourown.org/works/563771

“哇哦，”尼禄一边说着一边吹了声口哨，“你打扮得是不是太过了？我还以为我们只是随便玩玩，我是说，我知道你是主人，但是——”  
  
当他转过身来的时候，男人仿佛模糊成了一片蓝白交织的画面，尼禄脖子上的那只手握得比但丁曾经在他身上绑过的任何东西都要紧。当然，他们总是在一起玩一些粗野的游戏，但今晚他似乎是认真的。他真的是认真的。  
  
“嘿，拜托。你难道不先让我喝一杯吗？”男孩有些喘不过气来。对方今天打了发胶，头发梳得光滑又整齐，但那不是唯一的不同之处。男人的眼神不一样了，好像后面藏着一个截然不同的人。大概对方已经喝醉了，灌了几瓶古怪的恶魔酒，现在想和自己打一架。或者他只是想糊弄一下自己，吓他一跳，然后狠狠嘲笑他一番。不管怎样，不管今天晚上但丁到底要做什么，尼禄只觉得肾上激素飙升，不知道是更紧张还是更兴奋。  
  
“我知道我弟弟是个自恋狂，”男人突然开口，尼禄很确定那不是但丁的声音。他举起手，捏住尼禄的下巴，“不过这次他的确做过头了。”  
  
那双眼睛扫过尼禄脸上的每一个细节，里面的神色越发冰冷了起来。  
  
“你弟弟……？”男孩喃喃道，在他嘴唇上的话语消失之前，他已经自己给出了答案。维吉尔的手收得更紧了，尖锐而猛烈的疼痛环绕着尼禄的脖子。他能抑制住自己几乎破口而出的呻吟，他也能抑制住将臀部前顶来摩擦对方的本能，但他知道他的双眼已经完全暴露了他。男人所需要做的不过是稍稍靠近那么一点，或者是微微低下头，或者——  
  
“我明白了，这种相似性不仅仅止于表层。”维吉尔把手伸到他们中间，掂了掂男孩勃起的下体，就像那是他的所有物一样。  
  
隐藏这样明显的反应是不现实的，尼禄现在连抗争一下的欲望都没有。他抬起头来看着维吉尔，毫不畏惧地迎上对方的目光，他抓住男人的手，嘴唇弯曲出一个微笑。“你不会一直假装我是他吧？要知道那可有点——”  
  
维吉尔猛地把他甩开。尼禄重重地摔倒在沙发上，把杂志和披萨盒子撞散了一地。下一秒维吉尔就出现在了他的身后，掐着他的脖子将他抵在沙发上。尼禄能感觉到男人的下体在他身上摩擦，即使是皮革也不能防止他感受那份坚硬的热意。他本能地迎合着男人，微微摆动着腰肢，就像他为但丁所做的一样热切。这大概不是最明智的选择，也许他应该装死，希望维吉尔很快就能失去兴趣，但他现在已经越界了，除了做些让他感觉很棒的事情，他的脑子里别无他想。他所持有的所有疑惑都被持续烧灼着、折磨着他的欲望给掩盖了，它们点燃了他的每一缕肌肉，刺痛着他的每一寸皮肤。他渴望被触碰，一点都不在乎对方是谁了。  
  
“你面对他也这么不要脸吗？”维吉尔的语调平顺而冷静，他突然抽身而退，坐回了沙发上。  
  
尼禄的眼睛随着男人移动着，他的视线描绘着对方皮衣下肌肉的轮廓。欲望和自傲让他管不住自己的嘴巴，话语不经大脑思考。“不要脸？我搞不懂有什么比搞自己弟弟的——“  
  
刹那间房间里一片寂静，尼禄没有说出那个词。  
  
那只冰冷的手一把伸了出来， 抓住男孩的头发，用不及十分之一的力量将尼禄拽了起来。尼禄并不想挑衅对方。他坐上维吉尔的大腿，滑到了一个熟悉的位置，惊讶地发现即使面对另一个男人他也可以做得如此行云流水。难道是因为对方是但丁的双胞胎吗？也许是，也许不是。也许这几天他可以在任何人面前这样做，跨在任何人的大腿上，让任何人看着他迫不及待地解开扣子、拉开拉链、脱掉衣服，直到他在对方面前寸缕不挂。也许这些天他可以是任何人的。  
  
维吉尔的触摸和但丁的一样蛮横，但他们之间的相似之处也就止步于此了。他一只手掐着尼禄的屁股，指甲扎进他裸露的皮肤里，而另一只手则玩弄着他的口舌。尼禄低下头，让两根手指滑进他的双唇之间，抬起眼希望在对方的双眼里看到类似欲望的东西。然而，他只看见了蔑视和消遣，不过这没有关系。他的身体已经挑起了对方的兴趣，不管那是施虐欲还是单纯的欲望。  
  
“这么不见外啊？”  
  
尼禄一下子僵住了。门砰地一声关上，他惊得卯足了劲才没让自己跳起来。他冒险地迅速向后瞥了一眼，足以让他看到但丁的表情。然后他立马转了回来，低下头，仿佛身下的皮沙发今天特别好看。尼禄很确定他现在一点都不想和两兄弟中的任何一个有眼神接触。  
  
“我总得在等你的途中找点乐子。”维吉尔回答说，他的声音浑厚而刻薄，里面带着轻蔑，“希望我没有给你带来不便。”  
  
尼禄被推倒在地，全身的重量压在了伸出的手臂上，差点儿没把它折断。  
  
“我的是你的，你的还是你的，对吗？”但丁懒散地笑着，双臂交织在胸前。尼禄看到过但丁摆出这种姿势，也很明白接下来会发生什么，会有什么从那漠不关心的表面下迸发出来。可即使知道他即将见证一场精彩的战斗，也平息不了他翻涌而上的欲火。  
  
他甚至能感受到自己的脸颊开始泛红了。这两兄弟都不是拘谨的人，所以他也不该感到任何难为情，但裸着身子躺在地上的这个事实实在让他面红心跳地像个受惊的处子。哪怕两个男人都没有施舍他哪怕分毫的注意力。他们两人相距几尺，目光对撞，空气中似乎充满了噼啪作响的火花。尼禄就像一只被两个巨型捕食者夹在中间的猎物，他不敢保证关于地盘的斗争能让那两人完全无视自己；他缓慢地、悄然地用手掌和膝盖支撑着自己，可就在他马上就能站起来的前一秒，维吉尔的靴子疾驶而来，没有给他任何回应的机会就直接被踹趴回地上，喘不过气来。  
  
“老实呆在原地，男孩。”男人命令道，尼禄无意违抗他。至少在他能呼吸之前。  
  
“最好别搅进来，孩子。”但丁一边说着一边投给男孩简短的一瞥，然后他倏地冲向维吉尔，微笑着猛出一拳。年长者挡住了第一拳，但那并不容易，他们之间交锋的那一瞬间力道之大甚至将其推到了墙上。一切都太快了；尼禄的眼睛几乎跟不上他们，他知道他们在打架，可他看到的却只是一片红蓝在房间内窜动角逐着。  
  
不过，即使他的眼睛无法实时追随，他的耳朵却听清了一切。他们粗浅的呼吸，受伤时的咆哮，冲着对方的咒骂，还有一方在另一方被击落在地时的肆意嘲笑。战斗的声音吞没了尼禄，这实在太难以抗拒了，使得他的下身比往常还要硬挺。尼禄慢慢地移到一边，谨慎小心地将手向下伸去，以防过大的动作引起了两人的注意。战斗中的男人们似乎没有注意到这边的情况，这让他更加大胆起来。他缓缓撸动着自己的下体，眼睛一眨不眨地盯着男人们交战时模糊的身影，试图让自己的撸动合上他们的节拍。每一次沉重的喘息都让他肌肉紧绷，随着战斗的加剧他愈发抓紧了自己，每一次猛烈的撞击、每一次疼痛的嘶嘶声都让他忍不住对自己更加粗暴。  
  
维吉尔避开了自己弟弟的拳头，毫无预警地屈膝在尼禄身边，停顿的时间正好长到他能够再次掐住男孩的脖颈。男人毫不费力地把尼禄举起来，转过身来面对但丁，尼禄发现自己置身于他们中间，像一个盾牌一样挡在维吉尔的面前。  
  
“这，”维吉尔紧紧抓住尼禄的喉咙说道，“实在让人分心。”  
  
男孩让手自由垂在两侧，往后靠在维吉尔身上，让男人支撑着他的体重。周围空气中弥漫着浓郁的汗液和荷尔蒙气息，尼禄情不自禁地在对方残忍的禁锢下扭动身躯，向后抵压着戳着他屁股的坚硬突起。  
  
“倒像是最主要的事情。”但丁嗤笑着走了过来，尼禄现在可以闻到他呼吸中带着的酒精。“你专程过来一趟才不只是来看自己的弟弟，对吗？”  
  
维吉尔笑了。“嫉妒你自己的门生了？”  
  
男孩轻轻地晃动了一下， 大腿擦过但丁的腹股沟。当然，他和他哥哥一样硬，家里弥漫上了一种奇怪的氛围，当然，尼禄表示喜闻乐见。  
  
“我太了解你了，这可不是一次愉快的意外，仅此而已。”  
  
“真多疑……”维吉尔的声音流露出了傲慢，“你都不相信自己的兄弟吗？”  
  
尼禄翻了个白眼，一把拉住维吉尔的手。“你们两个难道就不能闭上嘴好好操我一发吗？”  
  
脖子上的手突然松开，让他进行了自由落体运动。他膝盖着地，足够的冲力让他感到一阵剧痛，但剧痛同时也使他的欲望更加强烈。他跪在那儿抬起头来，不耐烦得像一只等着被喂饱的狗，等着看兄弟中的哪一个会最先行动。  
  
但丁像往常一样直截了当地拉开拉链，露出他的阴茎，毫不迟疑地把它抵在了尼禄的唇上。维吉尔看起来有些不赞成，但尼禄看到男人的手也放在了他的拉链上。男孩的嘴唇顺着但丁的阴茎下滑，尽可能多的将其吞咽在口中，硕大的龟头挤压着他的食道，让他几乎透不过气来。如果他有两倍的观众，那么他将上演两倍的常规节目。于是，他饥渴地地吮吸着男人的阴茎，全身心投入其中着，沉溺于那块撑满他口腔的硬肉的味道、气息和质感之中。  
  
这时，一只手突然毫无预兆地拽住他的头发，把他猛拉到一边。尼禄还没来得及说些什么，就被维吉尔塞了个满满当当。男孩的舌尖仍能品尝到但丁的味道，现在维吉尔的味道充斥着他的感官，两者混合在一起，让他觉得自己被灌了一杯伏特加马汀尼。  
  
“你把他调教得很好。”维吉尔的声音变得更加低沉了，现在几乎算得上友好。  
  
“才不怪我呢，”但丁一边笑着，一边讲温暖的大手搁在尼禄的后颈上。“我发现他时他就是这个样子的。”  
  
脖子上的那只手向上移动着，把维吉尔的手推到一边；现在抓着男孩头发，引导着男孩吞吐的变成了但丁，他迫使尼禄进入一种缓慢、稳定的节奏，其效果似乎对他哥哥恰到好处。尼禄眯着眼睛，看到但丁的手指环绕在维吉尔阴茎的根部，在他引导着男孩的双唇沿着阴茎的长度和方向吞咽时，确保它不会上下摆动。尼禄在将维吉尔的阴茎整根吞下时忍不住伸出舌头，一边轻舔着但丁的皮手套，一边用嘴唇蹭着那些手指。沙哑、低沉的呻吟告诉他正中红心，不久后维吉尔也发出了同样充满欲望的回响。尼禄抬起头来迎接男人的目光，为一切的轻而易举而微微勾起了嘴角。  
  
“过来，孩子。”但丁的话语听上去是一个请求，但尼禄头发间的那只大手明明白白表示着这里没有拒绝的余地。男孩被拽着站了起来，拖向了沙发，在他移动之余，他也不忘用充满渴望的目光回望了维吉尔一眼。但丁坐了下来，张开腿，指着双腿之间的地方。  
  
“怎么了？”尼禄笑着跪在地上。“你需要坐下来休息一下吗，老东西？”  
  
但丁张开嘴想反讽回去，但是尼禄屁股上的一记巴掌打断了他们。  
  
“闭上嘴，然后把他的阴茎放回你的嘴里，男孩。”维吉尔命令道。他一把抓起尼禄的头发，迫使他把头低下。“我弟弟可能会容忍顶嘴，但我不会。”  
  
尼禄靠着但丁的大腿支撑着自己，喉咙在被对方阴茎突然刺穿时不禁咳了几声。他其实还蛮感激维吉尔的做法的，要不是现在他被男人的欲望填满了嘴巴，谁知道他那明显不在状态的脑袋会想出怎样傻透了的话来顶嘴呢？维吉尔的手紧紧地抓在男孩的头发上，粗暴地让他一下子含到深处，好像男人打算把他噎死一样。唾液顺着男孩的嘴角流过他的下巴，滴落在沙发的皮革上，他吞吐但丁时发出的啧啧水声莫名听上去十分明显。每当男人的龟头蛮横地盯上他敏感的咽部，他都禁不住含糊地呻吟起来。他情难自己地将手再次向下伸去，闭上眼睛抚摸着自己的下体，专注于那块硬肉一次次为自己的口腔与咽部带来的疼痛感。  
  
他头发上的手离开了，尼禄微微向前踉跄了一下，这才意识到自己原来有多么依靠维吉尔手的支撑。但丁枕在自己交叉的双臂上，就连他听到维吉尔开始在他的书桌里翻找东西时他都没有动一下。维吉尔很快就找到了他需要的东西，但当他再次靠近沙发时，男人仍然有点不满。  
  
“一团乱糟。”维吉尔低声说，一只手抓住男孩的手腕，“我搞不清你是怎么在这种地方活下来的。”  
  
“如果真那么糟糕，你干嘛还要来呢？”  
  
尼禄内心纠结了一下：难道这兄弟俩真的准备在这种情况下拌嘴？不知怎么的，男孩下意识地软下腰来，暴露着自己，他发现他越来越不关心自己要忍受多少口角；如果维吉尔和他的弟弟一样，那么尼禄知道接下来会发生什么，这将使所有的口角都有价值。有什么又冷又湿的东西擦过了他的股缝，显然，那是维吉尔的手指。男人故意放慢了他的触碰，小心得让尼禄难以忍受，对方的指尖轻轻掠过男孩的穴口，轻轻送进去一根手指，然后男孩就欲火焚身地嘟囔着想被操。尼禄的嘴里还是满当当的，他所能做的就是尽力磨蹭着身后的手指，同时更加卖力的吮吸着但丁的阴茎，希望对方能明白自己的意思。  
  
“拜托，别再挑逗他了。”但丁往后抽开身子，被舔得湿漉漉的阴茎一下子打在男孩的脸上，又热又重，“快点，维吉尔。”  
  
“你指责我在挑逗谁？”兄弟里年长的那位用手指在尼禄的穴口里抽插了一下，然后换上自己的阴茎，龟头抵着男孩不断收缩着的小口，“是他，还是你？”  
  
“求你了……”尼禄低声说，脸颊摩擦着但丁的欲望，“把它给我……”  
  
“啊，看，他像个好孩子一样礼貌请求着。”但丁抬起自己的阴茎，看着男孩追随的模样，忍不住大笑起来，“也许他早就被好好训练过了。”  
  
尼禄身后传来一阵嘲弄的哼声，然后他的世界仿佛就只剩下被维吉尔进入的感觉了。他能清楚感受到维吉尔坚硬粗大的阴茎是怎么一点一点在自己的体内开疆辟地，男孩的双唇里发出一声声急促的喘息和呻吟，但当维吉尔的胯部终于撞上他自己的臀部时，他发现自己却是一点声音都发不出来了。那把利刃刚刚将他戳了个对穿，现在却缓慢而有序地撤退着，直到只剩龟头还勉强卡在他的穴口之内；然后维吉尔没有停歇地又继续推进，以一种折磨人的缓慢节奏操弄着这个男孩，似乎是为了在使男孩兴奋的同时让其更加深陷欲火的煎熬之中。  
  
“嘿，”但丁柔声说，轻轻地拍了一下男孩的脸颊，“现在别把我给忘了。”  
  
尼禄抬起眼睑望着男人，又把头低下，嘴唇分开，含下但丁的龟头，饥渴地吮吸着。他需要一点时间来调整自己的节奏，使之适应维吉尔抽查的韵律。但很快，男孩就开始熟练地吞吐了起来，每当他一个深喉下去时，他的嘴总是能被撑到极限。就好像他就是为了这个而生的，就好像不论多么暴力的操弄都不会让他筋疲力尽一样。如果有机会的话，他想整晚都沉溺于此。  
  
维吉尔粗暴地拔了出来，把男孩向前推着。“该你了。”  
  
反抗命令的冲动让尼禄犹豫了片刻，但一想到但丁阴茎的大小和再一次被填满的快感，他就觉得心头痒到难以忍受。于是他爬到沙发上，怒气冲冲地翻了一个白眼来作为自己唯一的抗议。尼禄跨坐在但丁的大腿上，顺着男人的膝盖一下子滑到最合适的位置，一切都自然极了。不一会儿，他就有被对方的阴茎顶上了极乐之巅，瘫软在男人肩上不知今夕何夕。他这样做了多少次了？到现在为止可能有十几次了。但通常不会有多出来的观众。尼禄扭动着腰肢，摆动着自己的臀部，向维吉尔展示着自己身体。他往后撇了一眼，正好看到男人脸上又露出了熟悉的轻蔑地表情。  
  
“真是个不知廉耻的婊子。”维吉尔喃喃地说，但一只手稳稳地撸动着他的下体，使他的话语变得没那么可信。  
  
“如果你不想看的话，就别看了……”尼禄在喘息间挤出了话语，他一只手勾着但丁的脖子，稳住自己，上下摆动的频率愈来愈快。另一只手滑下来握紧了自己的阴茎，这次他快速、粗暴地撸动着自己，就像但丁喜欢的那样。在两条战线上同时表演不是一件轻松的事情，但是男孩喜欢挑战，他甚至还有精力猜测他会让兄弟中的哪一个先会弃甲投戈。这个想法让他忍不住咯咯地笑了起来，但丁听到后扬起了眉毛。  
  
“玩得开心吗？”  
  
“是，还不赖。”尼禄咧嘴笑着，更快地撸动着自己的阴茎，看着男人的眼睛追随着他手上的动作，“我还经历过更差劲的呢。”  
  
“小母狗。”维吉尔的声音突然在尼禄的耳旁炸开，他能感觉到男人硕大的在龟头轻轻擦过他已经胀满的穴口。意识到维吉尔心里在想什么，这个男孩发出了半是呻吟半是惊慌的叫喊，努力将头转向后面。  
  
“哇，维吉尔，你想干什么，弄坏他？”但丁听起来即像是担心，又像是被激起了性欲。尼禄不得不怀疑这个男人的担忧是不是只是装装样子。  
  
“哦，胡说。”年长者冷冷地笑着，“如果他这个年纪就跟你一个德行了的话，双龙恐怕对他不过小菜一碟。”  
  
“做吧。”尼禄转过身来，迎上维吉尔的目光，“我可以的，给我。”  
  
他的虚张声势随着维吉尔的强行进入而逐渐消退，两根阴茎带来的撕裂感将他送上了痛苦与快感混合着的深渊。他的身体被扯得不能再开，就算是他内心急需被狠操一顿的欲望也不能掩盖他在崩溃的边缘。当维吉尔终于和但丁齐头并进时，男孩已经气喘吁吁、浑身发抖，一句话都说不出来。他低下头看着但丁，紧紧勾着男人的脖子，两眼无助地表达着渴求。  
  
“到这儿来。”但丁一手托住男孩的后颈，将其拉下来交换了一个深吻，另一只手从他们中间滑下来，抓住尼禄的阴茎。湿热的舌头纠缠着他自己的舌头，带着茧子的手指熟练地触碰着他，还有两只阴茎宛若一场比赛一般狠狠操干着自己的屁股。男孩觉得身体已经不属于自己了，在情欲的惊涛骇浪中被拆解得百万块碎片。甜腻的呻吟从他的嘴边溢出，他的快感层层叠加几近高潮，他的腰肢依旧扭动着，仿佛它有自己的想法。太快了，不可能很快就结束，他不能很快完成这件事。在两兄弟的猛攻下，快感已经积累到了让尼禄感到惊恐的程度。  
  
“我——我不能——不——这太——”他试图在接吻的间隙说些什么，可喘息和呻吟将他的话语打乱得支离破碎。  
  
“没事的。”但丁说着，就好像这个男孩有选择的余地一样。尼禄尖叫着，呻吟着，指甲刺进了男人的肩膀，环绕着两根粗长的肌肉狠狠缩紧，快感的浪潮将他推出了理智的边缘。而就在下一秒，所有积压的都像岩浆冲破地壳喷涌而出，他宛若一条缺水的鱼一般仰着脖子张着嘴，完全无法呼吸。时间对于他而言突然放慢，但其实仅仅过去了一瞬，而他也终于失神地瘫倒在男人的胸前。  
  
“好孩子，这就对了。”但丁紧握了尼禄的腰，上面被精液搞得黏糊糊、热乎乎的一团。男人的呻吟声在尼禄的耳里似乎远在百里之外。男孩一根手指都抬不起来，随着但丁的最后一发冲刺，浓烈的液体喷洒进了他的身体，他不禁往后倒在了维吉尔的身上。然后尼禄只能听到但丁的沉重呼吸声，比自己的还急促一些。  
  
“没耐心的荡妇，你们两个都是……”维吉尔呻吟着，好像咒骂他们能加剧压倒而来的快感。他猛地从尼禄的身体里退出，速度之快让男孩发出了小小的尖叫。尼禄感到自己的脊柱和股缝上被溅上了浓稠的液体，它们滑过自己的肌肤，像是岩浆滚过留下一道道炙热感。  
  
当但丁退出时，尼禄只感到莫大的空虚感席卷了整个身体。他战栗着凑近男人，不想对方离开自己。不过最终他还是不情愿地看着男人潇洒地站了起来，自己却倒在一边，仿佛身体里的每一份力量都被掏空了。尼禄抬头看着两个年长的男人，看着他们交换着他读不懂的眼神。维吉尔将自己的衣服捋平， 转身往事务所的后面走去，似乎嫌弃但丁到看都不想看对方一眼。  
  
“你结束了就到后房来。”语音刚落，他便从门口消失了，一个字都没有施舍给尼禄。  
  
但丁向空荡荡的门口装模作样地敬了个礼，然后走到冰箱前。男孩的心情瞬间雀跃了起来，希望男人能给他来一瓶带劲儿的东西，但结果但丁又丢给他了一罐和往日一样的老式苏打水。他把罐子贴着自己光裸的腹部，企图让冰凉的金属帮忙冷却他过热的体温，一脸期待地看着男人。  
  
“别着急，孩子，好好休息一下 。”但丁微笑着，一边朝后门走着一边冲尼禄挥了挥手，“我现在需要处理一点麻烦事。”


End file.
